Dynasty Warriors: A Love worth Fighting For
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following their disastrous defeat at the hands of Dong Zhuo, Liu Bei and his allies attempt to rebuild their forces and fight back to rescue Xingcai and Sun Shangxiang. However the triple alliance is soon rocked by a betrayal and then, to tilt the scales in Liu Bei's favour, two famous men join him. Now the Fledgling Phoenix and the Sleeping Dragon shall soar.
1. Unfortunate Truths

**Dynasty Warriors: A Love Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 1 of part 2 of my Liu Shan/Xingcai trilogy. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unfortunate Truths**

During the later Han Period, turmoil ran rampant through the state. Against her daughter Xingcai's wishes, Lady Xiahou got permission to hold a tournament to choose her daughter's husband. The winner was the overweight, lecherous warlord Dong Zhuo, distraught by this she fled with her new friend, Liu Shan, to Xu and Liu Shan's father Liu Bei. Dong Zhuo allied himself with Yuan Shao and Cao-Cao in order to get Xingcai back. After much bloodshed he was successful in capturing her, although she now loved Liu Shan. Liu Bei and his people were forced to flee and rebuild their army, along with their ally, the forces of Wu, led by the Sun family. Dong Zhuo returned to the capital and prepared to launch an attack against another enemy. Xingcai was held as a prisoner and was to remain so until the wedding. Yuan Shao meanwhile had taken Sun Shangxiang, daughter of Sun Jian and wife of Liu Bei, prisoner and planned to force her to marry his second son. He was also planning to attack the army of Gongsun Zan. Cao-Cao meanwhile was quietly building his strength, having taken over Xu. The Sun family were also rebuilding their strength and awaiting the recovery of Sun Jian and Zhou Tai. Meanwhile Liu Bei was forced to take refuge with his friend Liu Biao and took up base in Xin Ye, trying desperately to rebuild his army, help the people and find someone who could help him turn the war around.

Liu Shan awoke with a groan, he looked around, surprised. The last thing he remembered was being on the battlefield at Ru Nan where he was knocked out. Shaking his head he got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He then left the room, looking around, trying to find someone who could give him some answers. Just then a serving girl spotted him and approached, bowing.

"Master Liu Shan, it's good to see you are awake, please, follow me." She said, "Lord Liu Bei wishes to see you."

Liu Shan nodded and followed her. As they walked he looked out of the window they passed. He could see people walking around the courtyard and the town outside. He could see Guan Yu and Zhang Fei in the courtyard too, they appeared to be training.

"Excuse me…" He asked the serving girl, "Where are we?"

The girl smiled and replied, "This is Xin Ye in Jing Province, Lord Liu Bei is here as an esteemed guest of Lord Liu Biao."

Liu Shan nodded and continued to think, trying to fill in some of the blanks. All he could think however was his desperate need to save Xingcai. Finally they arrived at the main hall where Liu Bei was sitting; Zhao Yun was with him along with Xu Shu and another man. The man was rather short and wore a white and green robe and hat, as well as a cloth covering most of his face, only his brown eyes were visible, his brown hair was also barely visible under the hat. He was carrying a staff which was likely also his weapon.

Liu Shan approached them and Liu Bei smiled.

"Ah good, you're awake." He said relieved, "Allow me to introduce you to Pang Tong."

He gestured to the short man who bowed in greeting.

"Pleasure." Pang Tong replied, "I am here to aid you by joining the army as a strategist."

Liu Shan nodded.

"We have Xu Shu, no offense but…surely he…?" Liu Shan began but Xu Shu shook his head.

"Compared to Pang Tong I am a mere student…There is only one other man with skills like him."

Pang Tong appeared to smirk, "Yes, you'll probably know me better as the Fledgling Phoenix."

It was then Liu Shan recognized the man and nodded.

"I see, I apologize Master Pang Tong." He replied, he then turned back to his father. "What's going on, how long has it been since Ru Nan?"

"It has been a week. We've taken refuge here for now." Liu Bei explained.

"What about Xingcai?"

Liu Bei sighed.

"She is still in Dong Zhuo's clutches, as much as I agree with you and wish to save her and Shangxiang…We can't do anything, we are not strong enough, we must continue to build our strength."

Liu Shan nodded.

"I understand father, I shall do whatever I can to help."

Liu Bei nodded and so they got to work, rebuilding their army, helping the people and hoping they would soon be strong enough to rescue their captured maidens.

Meanwhile, in the Capital Dong Zhuo sat with his officers in council. Despite Guan Yu's triumph in the battle of Ru Nan, the man he had killed was not Hua Xiong, but a body double. The real Hua Xiong had been back at the capital readying his lord's army for their next battle. Dong Zhuo looked at his men before making his speech.

"Our battle with Liu Bei is over for now, I finally have that which is mine and we can focus on the fights that truly matter." He smiled and then announced. "We are going to take Xi Liang as our very own, and defeat the Ma family who have been a thorn in our side for so long."

The officers all bowed respectfully, Dong Zhuo then called out a group of officers to join the campaign.

"Lu Bu, Li Ru, Li Su, Hua Xiong, Li Jue, Guo Si, Xu Rong, Niu Fu, Wang Fang, Zhang Ji, Yang Yi, Zhang Xiu, Zhang Xiang, Zhang Yang, Yang Biao, Li Meng, Dong Min, Fan Chou, Chen Ji." He called out. "You are all part of the campaign with me; we leave at once…Zhang Jiao will be joining us."

They all bowed.

"Yes my lord."

So they all prepared to leave for their campaign, ready to fight against the Ma Family. Dong Zhuo planned to expand his influence even further before he finally made preparations for the wedding, much to Lady Xiahou's delight, as in her eyes, more territory in the groom's hands meant more guests.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Battle of Xi Liang

**Dynasty Warriors: A Love Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 2 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she's an extremely delusional woman.  
Phil the Persona Guy: Yup it sure has, things are getting more dangerous, well, just wait, they'll show up, eventually.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, he's here :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Battle of Xi Liang**

Dong Zhuo and his army began marching to Xi Liang. In terms of numbers Dong Zhuo's forces numbered 500,000. Of these troops, 100,000 were the numbers of the army going to attack Xi Liang. Xi Liang's forces only amounted to at least half of that number. Soon word of the approaching army reached Ma Teng, head of the Ma Family and the Regional Lord of Liang Province. He immediately called a council of his most trusted officers.

"Everyone, we face a grave threat." He told them, "The tyrant Dong Zhuo is leading an army here as we speak. They outnumber us two to one…poor odds for them. We must prepare to show them the fighting spirit of the men from Liang."

The men cheered, one of the men stepped forwards.

"Father, allow me to lead the vanguard!" He declared boldly.

Ma Teng smiled at the declaration.

"Ah, Ma Chao, my son." He replied, "No, I have another assignment for you. Pang De will lead our vanguard."

Ma Chao agreed and Pang De accepted the commission. Ma Teng then gave orders to Ma Dai and then Han Sui and his eight riders would form the main body of the army. Ma Teng would guard the main camp with his two other sons Ma Tie and Ma Xiu. So, when Dong Zhuo's army arrived, they found the Ma Army waiting for them, so they quickly arrayed and prepared for battle.

Immediately Lu Bu rode out to battle, Pang De responded, armed with his Wolf Teeth Mace. Both warriors rode out and fought each other for several bouts. It soon became clear that neither would overpower the other, Lu Bu glared.

"So, it seems you're not completely useless." He remarked, "It's a shame you are on the wrong side."

Pang De returned the glare, "You are the one on the wrong side. I have no regrets no matter what happens. I know I am doing the right thing, I fight for justice and that's all that matters."

Lu Bu pushed back and they broke the lock before slowly riding back slightly.

"So, you refuse my offer to join us."

"Of course." Pang De replied, "I am a true warrior, a living weapon. Now, enough talking and fight."

Lu Bu grinned and they continued to fight, still neither gaining the upper hand. Watching the fight continuing Li Ru sighed.

"My lord, at this rate we will not make any progress." He stated, "Might I suggest an alternate plan."

As he spoke he leaned over a map of the area and studied it. Dong Zhuo frowned.

"What do you have in mind?"

Li Ru pointed out an off road that led around to the main camp. "We should send Li Jue, Guo Si, Xu Rong and Fan Chou to lead an ambush unit around to the main camp."

Dong Zhuo agreed to the plan and the four led their units along the road.

The four units continued along the road, drawing closer to the Ma Army main camp.

"Those fools, they think they can beat us with raw force." Li Jue remarked, Guo Si gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, proves there nothing but pathetic wastrels, we're doing them a favour getting rid of them."

Fan Chou shook his head. "Quiet, both of you, do you want to give us away?"

Before either of them could reply however Xu Rong spotted something and called out.

"Hey, look, up ahead!"

They all looked up and froze; they had wandered right into a trap. Up ahead, waiting for them was Ma Chao.

"Come evildoers. I will send you back to the abyss that spawned you!"

With that call he charged out. The rout was devastating, despite repeated challenges from Ma Chao, none of the officers were bold enough to face him. He rode his men through the enemy easily and they cut down countless troops. Following a heavy loss, adding up to the majority of their men they finally retreated back to the main camp. Dong Zhuo was enraged at this failure, but before he could make any decisions to punish them he was suddenly attacked from behind. Ma Dai had led an ambush unit to attack the main camp from behind. At the same time, since Lu Bu pulled back to protect the main camp, Pang De, Han Sui and his eight riders all charged in to attack. Emboldened by this Ma Teng and his men left the main camp to join the attack.

They attack the camp and Dong Zhuo's army began to flee, Dong Zhuo was panicked at the thought of this loss. Suddenly a blast of lightning struck Ma Teng, killing him instantly. The Ma Army lost morale rapidly and as they panicked Dong Zhuo's forces regrouped and began to strike back. It was clear that the lightning was magical in nature and sure enough Zhang Jiao appeared atop a nearby hill.

"Fools, who defy Heaven's will, shall be crushed!" He bellowed, "Now, perish!"

With that he waved his staff and cast more magic, causing more devastation amongst the Ma Army. Overjoyed by this turn of events Dong Zhuo bellowed.

"Quick, take them down, cut down every last one of them!" He yelled.

With their morale shattered the Ma Army was unable to offer much resistance. Ma Xie and Ma Tie were killed by Zhang Jiao's magic. The eight riders were captured by the enemy and taken hostage. Several soldiers were killed; none of them surrendered and Han Sui was finally killed by Lu Bu. Due to the nature of the battle Ma Chao, Ma Dai and Pang De were separated and forced to flee. Pang De eventually found himself in Yan Province and he began to lay low. Ma Chao and Ma Dai took refuge in Yi Province, waiting for a chance to get revenge. Dong Zhuo had the captured eight riders executed and immediately installed his own people in Xi Liang to take control and fix the damage and draft more soldiers. After this he returned home, overjoyed with his victory and ready to prepare himself for his wedding to Xingcai.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Yuan Shao breaks the Alliance

**Dynasty Warriors: A Love Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 3 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**kkman57: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, well things are gonna start heating up soon.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Yuan Shao breaks the Alliance**

Dong Zhuo returned to the Capital in high spirits after his victory. However, as he approached the city a fierce wind blew and knocked over the banner bearing his standard. This was followed by a brief earthquake and one of the wheels coming loose on his carriage. He stepped out, his high spirits dampened as his men began fixing the wheel and the banner. The rapid misfortunes worried him and he turned to Zhang Jiao.

"These are troubling signs, several rapid misfortunes striking consecutively." He remarked, "What could they possible mean?"

Zhang Jiao mentally performed some calculations in his head and took into account the incidents and even drew a few strange symbols on the ground with his staff, muttering to himself. Finally he turned back to Dong Zhuo and spoke.

"A great power has fallen, beaten by another, one that will soon turn its eyes towards you...You must take heed, for only by reaching out in friendship to an ally will you escape disaster."

These words troubled Dong Zhuo as he finally made it back to the capital and took up his place at his residence. The Emperor had conveyed awards to those who took part in the campaign and now Dong Zhuo was awaiting news. Soon the meaning of Zhang Jiao's words became clear when a messenger arrived with two letters from the northlands, both from Yuan Shao. The first declared his total victory over Gongsun Zan and his subsequent claim over the territory held by the now deceased warlord. The second however announced his intent to break his allegiance with Dong Zhuo and attack him. Dong Zhuo was panicked for, despite his armies size he knew that Yuan Shao possessed a much larger army. In desperation he called a council.

Once his officers had assembled he explained what he had found out from Yuan Shao, including the massive size of their army. Finally, after a brief pause, Li Ru stepped forwards.

"My lord, the solution, as I see it, is to enlist Cao-Cao's help and entrust him with the destruction of Yuan Shao." He explained, he quickly continued before he could be interrupted, "Cao-Cao's army may be smaller than even ours, but Cao-Cao's mind is wily and full of tricks, Yuan Shao won't know what hit him."

Dong Zhuo nodded slowly.

"Very well, it may be our best chance, send a message to Cao-Cao at once, I want him to meet and attack Yuan Shao, in punishment for breaking our alliance."

The letter was drafted and finally sent. Meanwhile, Cao-Cao had extended his borders to include Yu province in addition to Yan and Xu Province. He had got to work recruiting more troops and officers and had also gained a new strategist, a man of great cunning intelligence named Jia Xu. In addition to this, he had only recently acquired a new officer, Pang De of Liang who had fled to Yan after his defeat in Liang. So it was that Cao-Cao was overseeing the training of his men and officers when Dong Zhuo's message arrived. He read the letter and sighed.

"Yuan Shao, you fool...You should've bided your time." He muttered before calling an end to the training, "I want all my officers to assemble in the castle meeting room, I am calling a council."

With that he left and headed to the castle meeting room to await them.

Finally once all his officers had assembled Cao-Cao made his announcement.

"Yuan Shao has betrayed us; we still owe Dong Zhuo and now Yuan Shao stands against him." He paused before continuing, "He has an army of 700,000, our army only amounts to 70,000. He outnumbers us ten to one. But I am still confident of our victory."

Guo Jia gave his usual wistful smile.

"Indeed, after all, the victory goes not to the man who has the most men, but the man that knows how best to use his men." He then looked at Jia Xu, "What do you say? How should we do this?"

Jia Xu pondered for a moment and then smirked.

"We issue him a challenge; we set up a base in Guan Du...He tries to attack us there; starting at Bai Ma and Yan Jin...We deliver swift and powerful ambushes to crush his best and brightest. From there it will be cat and mouse, until we find some way to turn the battle completely in our favour."

Cao-Cao accepted this and soon moved his army to Guan Du. When Yuan Shao heard of the move he realized what it meant and immediately made decisions to fight back.

"We need to stop Cao-Cao before he can fully garrison the outer fortresses of Bai Ma and Yan Jin." He declared to his officers, "I shall send an army at once."

"My lord, I urge you to reconsider." Tian Feng called out. "Cao-Cao's army is not as large as ours but they are veterans, every man well trained. But their food is scarce, don't force a speedy battle, fight a war of attrition, force them to go home due to hunger and he will have victory."

"Where is the sense in that?" Interrupted Shen Pei. "If we do as you say we will be stuck fighting Cao-Cao forever and not be able to stop Dong Zhuo before it's too late. Let us rush in and crush Cao-Cao, then we can turn to our main objective."

Yuan Shao agreed with Shen Pei and immediately sent armies led by Yan Liang and Wen Chou to attack both forts.

When he heard who had been sent to attack the forts Ju Shou went to remonstrate with his lord.

"Lord Yuan Shao, the two men you have sent are hasty and impatient, bold they may be, but they are no strategists. You have sent them to their deaths."

But Yuan Shao did not take this news kindly and ordered the imprisonment of Ju Shou and Tian Feng, who sought to aid his friend. With them in prison he thought no more of their advice, except to send Zhang He to provide backup for Yan Liang and Yuan Xi to aid Wen Chou. Yuan Xi also brought his new wife along, although she was more of a hostage, especially since she was unwilling to even be near him, Sun Shangxiang. At Bai Ma Yan Liang drew up his forces, ready to fight. Cao Pi was in charge or the fort and had Zhenji and Jia Xu at his side on the wall as they observed their opponent. A minor general accepted Yan Liang's challenge of a duel and was swiftly felled in the first encounter, a second general charged out but fell just as quickly. Xu Huang charged out and fought Yan Liang for fifty straight bouts without advantage to either side.

"This Yan Liang is proving quite bothersome." Cao Pi noted, "Maybe it's time we see just what our new officer can do."

With that Yan Liang issued another challenge and a warrior he had never seen before emerged Yan inquired as to the man's identity. The man hefted his mace and announced himself with clear ferocity.

"I am Pang De of Liang; I am the one who shall claim your head."

Yan Liang laughed at this and charged to attack. However with a powerful swing of his mace Pang De beheaded his opponent. With that the Yuan army was in chaos and retreated, falling in with Zhang He before returning to the main camp. On Cao Pi's orders Pang De went to help Cao-Cao and Guo Jia at Yan Jin while, per Cao-Cao's instruction, the rest of his army fled back to Guan Du, ready for the main battle.

Likewise, at Yan Jin, Wen Chou was wreaking havoc with anyone sent to fight him. He had fought Zhang Liao to a draw and was waiting for a new challenge. As he rode back and forth, waiting a new challenger Pang De arrived. He did not announce himself this time but instead charged directly at Wen Chou and beheaded him in the same manner as Yan Liang. Dismayed and shocked the Yuan Army fled, being routed by an ambush unit. During the commotion a trap intended for Yuan Xi caught Shangxiang instead. Cao-Cao and his army regrouped at Guan Du, he sent Shangxiang back to the capital as a prisoner and prepared himself to fight Yuan Shao in a final battle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Battle of Guan Du

**Dynasty Warriors: A Love Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 4 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, yeah, he's made a big mistake.  
kkman57: Yup, that's just the way he is.  
KaiAbelinda: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, go and read Dynasty Warriors Fight for True Love first, that will reveal why Cao-Cao joined Dong Zhuo, but this chapter will reveal why he still works with him (not serve, works with him).  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Battle of Guan Du**

Soon news reached Yuan Shao about the failure of his officers and, in a rage he ordered an all out attack. Leading his army himself he prepared to attack Guan Du. However he soon found that Cao-Cao's army was firmly entrenched in the castle and had no intentions on coming out. Following the advice of Shen Pei however he erected several large archer towers and began to rain arrows down into the castle. Cao-Cao however was ready for this and countered using his catapults to demolish the towers. So Shen Pei tried a different plan, he ordered men to dig a tunnel and tunnel their way under the walls and into the castle. However Jia Xu and Guo Jia saw the digging and correctly guessed the plan, they countered by having the men dig a deep moat around the castle and so the tunnel was useless and the diggers killed in a hail of arrows. These setbacks annoyed Yuan Shao and when the strategist Xu You suggested a plan to attack Cao-Cao's supply convoys Yuan Shao was unreasonable.

"You think Cao-Cao a fool. He will have his convoys securely guarded, now enough, get out of my sight."

Xu You left the tent, sighing.

'_I give honest advice, for indeed my spies report the convoy is only lightly guarded.'_ He thought bitterly, _'He responds with rudeness, what good will it do me to stay on the losing side.'_

So that night he slipped out of the Yuan camp and into Cao-Cao's where he requested an audience with Cao-Cao who consented.

Xu You bowed to Cao-Cao and took his seat.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked. Xu You replied at once.

"Yuan Shao neglected my council and was rather rude to me, I have heard you appreciate men of ability and have come to offer my services."

Cao-Cao smiled for he knew well of Xu You's quick tongue and sharp wits.

"I am tempted but what do you have to offer?"

Xu You smirked. "I can tell you where the Yuan Army stores its supplies." He smiled, "Even better the man guarding the supplies, Chunyu Qiong, is a drunkard. There are also others who would defect to you, they are dissatisfied and if you prove you can win, they will join you."

"Cao-Cao laughed and took this news with glee, he at once set up a unit to go and attack the storehouse while another unit was to defend the castle. The tactician Cheng Yu however remonstrated with his lord.

"You cannot trust this Xu You." He stated, "What if this is another trick from one of the Yuan strategists?"

"I have been given an opportunity and I can't miss it." Cao-Cao replied, "You will see just what happens."

So with that he sent Cao Pi, Jia Xu, Zhang Liao, Li Dian, Cao Zhen and Cao Hong to attack the supply depot at Wuchao, the remaining men stayed to defend the camp.

It was nightfall when Cao's army arrived at Wuchao, Chunyu Qiong had been partaking in a strong bought of drinking and was lying in his bed, semi-conscious. Suddenly however he heard great shouts and screams. He struggled to get out of bed, getting entangled in the bed clothes. Before he could free himself a group of soldiers rushed in and quickly bound him. At the same time the attack force burned the supply depot to the ground. Feeling that their job was accomplished they fled, taking Chunyu Qiong with them. By the time reinforcements arrived it was too late. Yuan Shao had sent a force to attack Guan Du but now they were trapped between two fires as the supply depot forces were returning to attack in the rear. The officers in charge of the force, Zhang He, Gao Lan, Lu Kuang and Lu Xiang all conversed together and decided to surrender. The only other commander of the unit, Lu Weihuang had already been killed. So they surrendered and Cao-Cao was victorious. Chunyu Qiong was shamed and sent back to his lord who executed him. Then came the news that Ju Shou and Tian Feng had died in prison as well as the deserted of Xin Ping and Xin Pi who now joined Cao-Cao. Yuan Shao was devastated by this news and soon fell gravely ill. His forces fled and Yuan Xi was killed manning the rear guard. Yuan Shao died soon afterwards and Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang began fighting amongst themselves. Cao-Cao decided to let them destroy each other and soon enough Yuan Tan was killed, Cao-Cao then swept in and killed Yuan Shang and took over the Yuan's former territory.

Following his victory Cao-Cao sent a report to Dong Zhuo although he neglected to mention he was holding Shangxiang prisoner. Dong Zhuo and Cao-Cao now held the Northlands under their control, with Emperor Xian being nothing more than a puppet for Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo controlled the provinces of Sili, Liang, Bing and Ji. Cao-Cao controlled Yan, Xu, Yu, Qing and You. Taking into account the size of each province and the available resources they both became equal in strength. Dong Zhuo, fearful that Cao-Cao would betray him, memorialized the throne to get Cao-Cao a promotion in rank. The Emperor consented and Cao-Cao accepted the promotion. However unbeknownst to Dong Zhuo Cao-Cao was and had always been plotting to destroy him by pretending to be an ally. He was now biding his time, recruiting more men and waiting for a chance to make his move. Meanwhile Dong Zhuo sent a letter to Li Ru stationed in Wan in the northernmost point of Jing Province. The letter contained orders to eliminate Liu Bei at once while he was still weak and to bring Liu Shan back to the capital alive to face execution. Li Ru consented to these orders and gathered his army before marching on Xin Ye.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Battle of Xin Ye

**Dynasty Warriors: A Love Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 5 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**kkman57: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I know Kessen II very well and, three, try four :)  
KaiAbelinda: Thanks.  
Diao Lover: Yup they have, well, here it is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Battle of Xin Ye**

Li Ru led his army to attack Xin Ye. However Liu Bei's newest recruit, a tactician named Ma Liang, had placed scouts around the countryside and so Liu Bei had an early warning of the attack. He immediately called his people together. Although his army had grown in size he was still vastly outnumbered by Dong Zhuo's army. Pang Tong spent a long time pondering the situation.

"Luckily I am familiar with Li Ru's plans." He finally stated. "He likes to grandstand, show off…especially against opponents he views as weaker."

"But we are weaker." Liu Bei replied. Pang Tong smiled. "Only in terms of numbers, don't forget, you have me here. I can assure you, Li Ru's love of grandstanding shall be his downfall."

Due to the need to defend the main castle and also the fact that some people still needed time to fully heal several officers were unavailable for the battle. Only Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Pang Tong, Jian Yong, Ma Liang and Sun Qian would be taking part in the battle. In all the officers each held units of one thousand troops, reaching eight-thousand total. In comparison Dong Zhuo's contingent reached fifteen-thousand. Li Ru gave orders to his men and they all assembled as he ordered. Pang Tong, observing from the watch tower of Liu Bei's main camp smirked.

"Just as I thought, your hubris will be your undoing Li Ru."

With that he descended the tower and headed into the central tent where he delivered his report to Liu Bei.

"Li Ru has Li Jue, Guo Si, Xu Rong and Li Meng leading the vanguard. They've formed what is known as the 'Eight Gates Formation, with the bulk of the enemy forces." Pang Tong explained, "A nasty formation to be on the wrong side of, luckily it has a weakness which we can exploit."

Pang Tong then laid out his plans for the others.

Li Ru meanwhile observed the formation of his men and with Yin Xiu and Xun Shang as his bodyguards he moved his camp. Dong Yue and Hu Zhen guarded the former main camp. Li Ru set up his new camp in the valley, knowing about the risks of camping on a hill. Zhang Ji worked on securing an escape route back towards Wan Castle. Such was Li Ru's confidence that he was surprised when he saw Liu Bei's army leave their camp and arrayed.

"The fools, they'll be utterly destroyed." He commented.

However his confidence soon turned to fear. A unit of the Liu Bei army led by Guan Yu had used a bypath to launch an ambush on the former main camp. Dong Yue and Hu Zhen panicked and soon their men were in shambles. Desperate to escape the stumbled over each other and many of their troops were slain, those that weren't surrendered to Guan Yu. Following this, while Liu Bei and Pang Tong directed their troops, Zhao Yun, Jian Yong and Sun Qian circled the enemy main unit and made straight for the main camp. While this happened Zhang Fei and Ma Liang attacked the Eight Gates Formation. Following Pang Tong's instructions they tore through the weak points in the formation making it crumble from within. Panicked by this sudden turn of events Li Ru attempted to keep his men under control as the formation fell and began to flee.

"Li Ru, you have failed, now dismount and be slain!" Zhao Yun bellowed.

Zhao Yun and his allies had broken through and were bearing down on him. Panicked Li Ru called a retreat.

Urging the pursuit Liu Bei and his army, including the surrendered troops, charged after the fleeing army. Zhang Ji manned the rear guard and did his utmost to fend off Liu Bei's army, but he lost more troops with each attack. Finally they returned to Wan Castle. Liu Bei led his victorious army back to Xin Ye, now much larger than before. Li Ru reported his failure and was only spared execution due to his familial relationship with Dong Zhuo. Meanwhile Liu Bei and his army had returned and after celebrating their victory they focused on rebuilding and ensuring that their new troops were well trained. Meanwhile Liu Bei spoke with Pang Tong.

"We gained a victory of Dong Zhuo's army; however it is likely that he will retaliate with more and more men." Liu Bei commented, "We cannot possibly continue like this."

Pang Tong nodded slowly.

"Yeah…I know someone who can help us…a good friend of mine." He stated, "Trouble is, he can be a little…difficult. We should seek out Zhuge Liang."

Liu Bei nodded and agreed having heard of Zhuge Liang and his reputation, the man known as the Sleeping Dragon. So he immediately made plans to visit the hermit at his home and attempt to acquire his services.

Meanwhile Cao-Cao sat in his main hall, he had recruited more officers and built his army more and more. He pondered on the state of affairs in the land.

'_The three greatest powers in the land at this moment in time are myself, Dong Zhuo and Wu. Liu Bei is allied with Liu Biao but I have no doubt he will grow stronger.'_ He thought to himself, _'Liu Zhang in Yi Province and the Nanman are the only other major threat. Zhang Lu in Han Zhong is weak and spineless.'_

Xiahou Dun entered and bowed.

"Cousin…our prisoner, Lady Sun…" Cao-Cao nodded and smirked.

"You need not worry, I already have formed all my plans…I will speak to her soon."

Xiahou Dun nodded and then added.

"Also my lord, we have someone who wishes to join the army." He paused. "A woman named Wang Yi."

Cao-Cao nodded and let her in. They spoke briefly and although she wouldn't reveal her reasons for joining him he accepted her due to her talent in battle. With his army growing Cao-Cao was ready to prepare his next move.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. The Three Visits

**Dynasty Warriors: A Love Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 6 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Kaiabelinda: Yeah she is, however it's not Ma Chao she's wanting revenge on in this story. Yeah I heard about that.  
Diao Lover: Yeah well, she's still recuperating in this story, she will be mentioned next time we turn to Cao-Cao. Yeah well what chance does Li Ru have against the Fledgling Phoenix?  
kkman57: You bet she does, not in this story but she will in the sequel. Well, wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Three Visits**

Liu Bei ensured that the others all kept a sharp lookout and that Xin Ye and the surrounding area was secure. Then, accompanied by his sworn brothers, Zhao Yun and Pang Tong he headed to the nearby mountains where, in a simple thatched hut, Zhuge Liang lived a life of seclusion. Liu Bei hoped to gain the hermit's help in defeating Dong Zhuo. As they rode to their destination they reached a roadside tavern and they stopped to take a break and some refreshment. As they sat Liu Bei overheard two men nearby, they were engaged in an intense discussion. Finally, in the midst of their long, intelligent discourse one of the mentioned the name 'Sleeping Dragon'. Liu Bei stood up and walked over to them.

"Excuse me gentlemen." He greeted them politely.

They both looked up and smiled.

"How can we help you sir?" One of them asked. Liu Bei continued.

"I overheard you mention the Sleeping Dragon. I was wondering, are you friends of Master Zhuge Liang?"

Both me looked at each other and then back to Liu Bei.

"Well, I wouldn't say we're friend's per-se." He stated, "But we are acquaintances of him. A man who lives his lifestyle of seclusion doesn't really have friends." One of the two men stated, the second nodded and added.

"We go to him from time to time, to seek discourse and to challenge him with any new problems or riddles we discover." He laughed and shook his head, "The man rarely leaves his hut or Jing Province but he seems to have an answer for everything."

Liu Bei nodded, clearly amazed and more interested in ever in acquiring the aid of Zhuge Liang.

The men smiled.

"If you are looking for him you're not too far away." The first man explained, "He lives just up the hill there."

The second man then added, "I should warn you, he's not the most…emotive man. In fact the person I've seen him show real feeling to is his wife."

Pang Tong overheard this and stepped over.

"Wife, Zhuge Liang is married now?" He remarked in surprised. The men looked surprised to see him.

"Master Pang Tong, we didn't see you there."

"Yes he is married, to Huang Chengyan's daughter." The second man replied.

Pang Tong seemed surprised at this.

"Lady Yueying…Well Zhuge Liang was always a man of unusual tastes."

Soon the five of them left the tavern and began to head up the hill. Liu Bei turned to Pang Tong.

"Who is Huang Chengyan and Lady Yueying?" He asked.

Pang Tong replied, "Huang Chengyan is a well-respected venerable official. His daughter, Lady Yueying is a strange woman around these parts. Her appearance is nothing like the other women is these lands. Plus she has a rather unusual hobby of inventing several strange machines…We'll soon enough I'll wager."

Soon they arrived at Zhuge Liang's home. The thatched cottage looked simple and homely yet the garden was incredibly well maintained and bright.

They dismounted and approached the cottage, Liu Bei knocked on the door. There was no answer, just then they heard footsteps and turned around. They noticed a man approaching them.

"Greetings, may I be of assistance?" He called out, Liu Bei bowed.

"We came here seeking the Sleeping Dragon, are you…?"

The man laughed and shook his head.

"No, many people confuse, it's the family resemblance. I am Zhuge Jun, his younger brother."

Pang Tong stepped forwards and greeted Zhuge Jun as an old friend. They spoke briefly about Liu Bei and his mission, Zhuge Jun nodded.

"I am pleased to hear someone is taking a stand against that tyrant." He stated, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but my brother is not home. He is away spending time with his wife's family."

Liu Bei sighed and nodded, Zhuge Jun explained that his brother would return in five days so Liu Bei left a letter with Zhuge Jun and returned to Xin Ye. Five days later news had reached them of Yuan Shao's defeat and the growth of Dong Zhuo and Cao-Cao's territory and troops. Luckily there seemed to be no attacks planned on Xin Ye and so Liu Bei, with the same people as before journeyed to the thatched cottage again.

They reached the door and Liu Bei knocked, this time it was answered by a woman with long red hair and brown eyes; rather unusual for a maiden in China. Liu Bei guessed that this was Lady Yueying, Zhuge Liang's wife.

"I'm guessing you are Liu Bei?" She stated, he nodded and introduced the others, she introduced herself, confirming Liu Bei's suspicion, it was Yueying.

"Yes my Lady." He replied with a bow. "I have come seeking your husband."

She sighed, "Yes, well, I must apologize. If you had arrived ten minutes earlier you would've caught him. He has gone on a fishing trip with Sima Hui and Pang Degong."

Liu Bei was shocked by this.

"But the letter I left…?" Yueying nodded.

"Yes he read it, but this fishing trip had been planned for months. He consented to wait until noon, if you hadn't arrived; he wasn't going to hold his old master and his colleague up any longer."

Liu Bei nodded.

"I see, I'm sorry for putting him in such a position."

"He is returning in three days." Yueying explained. "He has little pressing engagements after that so you are likely you meet him then."

"What's this?" Came Zhang Fei's voice.

They looked over and saw Zhang Fei examining a strange construct. Yueying called out.

"Uh, Master Zhang Fei, I would step back." She told him, "It's dangerous, it…breathes fire."

Zhang Fei leapt back in shock. She smiled.

"That's my new invention, I call it the Juggernaut."

Liu Bei was impressed and later thanked her before the group left.

Zhang Fei was angry.

"I don't believe this, twice now we've been and he's not home. He knows we've visited, why doesn't he come to us?" He complained, Liu Bei shook his head.

"It is his right to stay at home and go where he pleases." He replied before Guan Yu explained to Zhang Fei.

"He is testing our brother, seeing how persistent he is…I believe that a third visit will be successful."

Zhang Fei grumbled but agreed.

So three days later, having recruited more men and drilled them vigorously, they set out again. They arrived and found Yueying working on the Juggernaut outside.

"Welcome." She greeted them cheerfully, "He's inside; go right in he's expecting you."

As a matter of politeness Liu Bei still knocked before entering. Once inside they finally saw Zhuge Liang. He was sitting serenely, holding his feather fan in his hand.

"Welcome, Liu Bei, Pang Tong, my old friend."

Pang Tong smiled.

"It's been too long."

Zhuge Liang smiled and nodded before turning back to Liu Bei.

"I know why you have come." He stated, "You seek my help to stop the Tyrant Dong Zhuo from destroying the Han."

Liu Bei bowed.

"Indeed, any help you can give, will truly be appreciated." Liu Bei declared.

Zhuge Liang sighed.

"And your true purpose. I know you seek peace, a land of virtue and you have told me that. But you are leaving something out…Something important, what else are you seeking?"

Before Liu Bei could reply Zhang Fei stepped forwards.

"That Dong Zhuo has kidnapped my daughter and his ally Cao-Cao has brother's wife in his clutches. We seek peace and virtue yes, but we seek to save them too."

Zhuge Liang raised an eyebrow, indicating that he knew there was still one thing he hadn't been told. Liu Bei explained.

"Zhang Fei's daughter and my son are close, very close. We seek to save her, for his sake too. Dong Zhuo seeks to kill him for taking Xingcai away from him."

Zhuge Liang nodded, apparently now satisfied.

There was a drawn out silence as Zhuge Liang said nothing. Finally Zhang Fei couldn't take it anymore.

"Well come on, say something…Will you help us…" He shook his head and, exhaled shakily.

Zhang Fei suddenly dropped to his knees and bowed.

"Please, please help us…" He choked out.

Zhuge Liang stood up and raised the giant man to his feet.

"Do not do such a thing Master Zhang Fei." He stated, "I am here now to aid all of you. We shall depart at once."

They all accepted joyfully and so Zhuge Liang and Yueying joined Liu Bei's army and began to bring their expertise to aid the army. Just then they received word of a message being sent throughout China, Liu Biao had left for the Capital, like so many other Regional Lords, responding to summons by the Emperor to attend the wedding between Dong Zhuo and Xingcai.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Secret Plans

**Dynasty Warriors: A Love Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 7 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yup, things have taken a drastic turn with those two now. Unfortunately they don't have the manpower for that yet.  
KaiAbelinda: Yup, you bet :)  
kkman57: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Secret Plans**

Liu Shan was naturally restless at the news that they had just received. Zhang Fei was enraged, he knew that his now ex-wife had pushed for this to happen now. A far more sensible solution would have been to wait until the war was over to avoid any problems. But it was clear that, despite knowing this, Dong Zhuo's libido overtook his common sense.

"I don't believe this...curse that Dong Zhuo." Zhang Fei remarked as he paced up and down the main hall. "What are we just sitting around for?"

Liu Shan nodded. "I agree, we can't just leave Xingcai to that monster."

Liu Bei sighed.

"Rushing and moving quickly are two different things." He explained, "If we try to attack and stop the wedding with what strength we have, we might as well send Dong Zhuo our heads."

They both stared at Liu Bei shocked, but then Zhuge Liang spoke up.

"Lord Liu Bei is right. We have neither the strength nor the resources to face Dong Zhuo." He paused and then continued. "If we plan to save Lady Xingcai and restore the Han Emperor to power...Then we must ensure we have more land from which to draw troops and resources from."

Liu Bei sighed.

"Yet the only land that can be claimed is Jing and Yi, both are in the hands of kinsmen of mine."

Zhuge Liang nodded and then whispered something in Liu Bei's ear that shocked him. However it was clear he wasn't going to share it with anyone else, leaving the others wondering what Zhuge Liang had planned.

It later transpired that, despite Xingcai's best efforts to avoid or delay the wedding and any attempt to escape she made, that the wedding carried on as normal, before the Emperor which meant that Dong Zhuo could have all his guards present. Not just for his own protection but to prevent Xingcai escaping. So the wedding ended and, knowing about her plans Dong Zhuo had Xingcai sent back to the dungeon. The Regional Lords that had been invited all returned home. Some, like Liu Biao, with heavy hearts as they knew Xingcai was not a willing participant in the marriage. Meanwhile in Wu things had changed. Following their devastating defeat in the battle of Xuzhou, they had since rebuilt their troop numbers and had in fact expanded them. Thanks to Sun Ce and Zhou Yu's combined work and leadership they had also gathered several more officers. Several notable ones included Lu Meng, Lu Xun, Gan Ning and Ling Tong. All powerful warriors and, in the case of Lu Meng and Lu Xun, excellent strategists. Zhou Tai had just recovered from his injuries and they were waiting for news on Sun Jian, both of them had been treated by the legendary surgeon Hua Tuo.

It wasn't much later that Sun Jian entered the room and found his family and retainers waiting for him, including the new officers. He smiled as they all bowed and welcomed him back as he walked down to the end of the large room. Sun Ce smiled and stood from his seat at the head of the room and bowed.

"It is good to have you back father." Sun Ce stated.

Sun Jian smiled and took his seat as Sun Ce returned to his. He looked out over the large group assembled before him.

"Now." He stated, "Wu is back on her feet...Once more we shall stand for what is right, defend our families and throw the tyrant off the pedestal he has created for himself!"

The room erupted with cheers that were silenced when a messenger came into the room.

"My lord." He cried out, "Xu Huang of Cao-Cao's army is at our gate."

"He intends to fight?" The messenger shook his head.

"No my lord, he...After the battle of Guan Du, the Yuan's fell, Lady Shangxiang was taken by Cao-Cao's forces and...Now at the instruction of Cao-Cao, Xu Huang is returning her to us."

"What...What is Cao-Cao planning?"

Sun Jian accepted the terms announced and Xu Huang returned Shangxiang to her family before riding back to Cao-Cao.

Once back in the comfort of her own family Shangxiang detailed her ordeal and also Cao-Cao's plans.

"He is only pretending to aid Dong Zhuo. He is willing to fight against anyone Dong Zhuo sends him too. But only so he can trick Dong Zhuo into trusting him."

"But for what purpose?" Quan asked.

Shangxiang sighed, "He means to turn against Dong Zhuo and take him down when it will cause the most damage."

This surprised the Wu forces, but now that they knew Cao-Cao's plan they decided to play along. Therefore, until proper communication with Liu Bei could be restored, Shangxiang remained in Wu with her family. Meanwhile, in Jing Liu Bei heard about the recovery of Sun Jian and looked forward to reaffirming his alliance with him. Just then however he received terrible news. Just as Zhuge Liang had predicted. Liu Biao had died of illness; the Prefects of the four southern Jing Districts had rebelled and were causing trouble. Those in the remaining northern districts however were now all clamouring for Liu Bei to take over Liu Biao's position, just as Zhuge Liang said they would.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Battles in Jing

**Dynasty Warriors: A Love Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 8 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yup, he's back, it's bad alright. Glad you enjoyed it.  
kkman57: The wedding's already happened, here's the next chapter BTW.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Battles in Jing**

Almost as soon as word reached Liu Bei about Liu Biao's death he also received word of an officer of Liu Biao coming to speak with him. It was Yi Ji, a minister who served Liu Biao and was friends with Liu Bei. Liu Bei received him warmly and then enquired as to why he was visiting.

Yi Ji sighed before replying. "Matters of state Lord Liu Bei."

There was silence for a moment and then he spoke again.

"It's not just Lord Liu Biao who has perished. The Prefects of the four southern districts…They have rebelled and killed his sons, Liu Qi and Liu Cong. They also killed the rest of his family and the Cai family who were next in line to rule Jing. Now there is no one to rule Jing."

Liu Bei sighed heavily.

"I see, so, what happens now?" Yi Ji produced a sealed document and gave it to Liu Bei who read it.

While Liu Bei read Yi Ji spoke.

"It has been decided by those of us among Liu Biao's officers who still live…They want you to succeed Lord Liu Biao and take possession of Jing."

Liu Bei looked up from the document in shock.

"What, no, I cannot simply take another man's land…"

"Lord Liu Bei…That document you are reading is Lord Liu Biao's will." Yi Ji explained hastily. "If you read it you will see that, in the event of something like this happening, Liu Biao has decreed that you are to succeed him in ownership of Jing."

Liu Bei read the document again, verifying that what Yi Ji said was true.

Liu Bei called in his officers. Once everyone was assembled he announced what was on the will and what had occurred.

"My lord." Zhuge Liang remarked as he stepped forwards. "You should accept this, for you to have any chance at accomplishing your goal; you must not let this opportunity slip by."

Several of his other officers all voiced their approval. Then several letters started arriving from Liu Biao's officers all begging Liu Biao to take command. Finally Liu Bei accepted and took control of north Jing. He sent his officers out, calmed the populace and formed liaisons with Liu Biao's officers and soon set things at ease. Then he turned his attention to the southern districts. Changsha, Guiyang, Wuling and Lingling. His attempts at negotiation failed and so he decided that the only option left was to engage in battle. He sent forces to attack Liu Du of Lingling and Jin Xuan of Wuling first, Zhang Fei led his force to attack Liu Du and Liu Bei himself went to attack Jin Xuan. Meanwhile Zhao Yun was making preparations to attack Zhao Fan in Guiyang. Liu Du heard of the approaching army and called his two main officers to aid him in a decision.

Liu Du's two main officers were his brother Liu Xian and a powerful warrior named Xing Daorong. Liu Xian stepped forwards.

"Worry not my brother." He stated, "They have sent that Drunkard Zhang Fei to attack us, Xing Daorong will be more than capable of defeating him."

Liu Du agreed to try and so Xing Daorong rode out to face Zhang Fei.

"Zhang Fei, you dare attack us here." He bellowed, "Prepare to be destroyed."

"You rebelled following your lord's death; my brother hadn't even followed Liu Biao's dying instructions before your rebellion." Zhang Fei replied, "Surrender now and your lives will be spared."

Xing Daorong growled and charged out, but he was no match for the powerful giant. However instead of killing him Zhang Fei took him prisoner and treated him with kindness. In gratitude for this Xing Daorong revealed that the true mastermind behind the resistance was Liu Xian.

"If he is defeated then Liu Du will surrender. Liu Xian has ambitions above his station and uses me to meet them."

Zhang Fei treated the man with more kindness and then released him. That night he opened the gates and Zhang Fei took over Lingling, Liu Du surrendered and Xing Daorong was rewarded. Liu Xian was executed and Lingling secured. At the same time they received news of Liu Bei's success. Jin Xuan himself had attempted to attack with Gong Zhi but when Gong Zhi died he tried to flee but was taken prisoner when his brother Jin Yi surrendered the castle and allowed Liu Bei to gain victory. As Liu Bei calmed the people and rewarded those who had aided him and secured the allegiance of more officers, Zhao Yun claimed Guiyang when Zhao Fan and his two officers Bao Long and Chen Ying surrendered. All that remained now was Han Xuan in Changsha. Guan Yu along with Guan Ping gathered their forces together and prepared to attack.

Han Xuan however was prepared for combat and had arrayed his army. When Guan Yu arrived he found Han Xuan standing on the wall with his officer Han Hao. At the head of the army outside the gates sat an old man dressed in armour and wielding a bow and arrow and a spear. Guan Yu narrowed his eyes as Guan Ping shook his head.

"I don't believe this, how dare they insult us this way." He remarked, "Sending an old man out to fight, as if they don't think we're a match for their best."

Guan Yu shook his head.

"You are mistaken my son…This man is their best and you would do well not to underestimate him." He stated, "You have heard of him son, this is Huang Zhong."

Guan Ping's eyes widened, he knew the man's reputation, despite his age he was a formidable warrior. Guan Yu rode out and hefted his weapon.

"I know who you are Huang Zhong." He called out, "I am here on the orders of my lord. I had not expected to find you as my opponent; I can only assume it is fate."

Huang Zhong called back, "You assume much Guan Yu, I hope you are ready, for I have no intention of holding back."

With that they both charged out and clashed. They fought well, evenly matched for a long time, finally they returned back to their lines. Han Xuan watched this suspiciously. When they fought again Guan Yu feigned defeat and fled, Huang Zhong fled but his horse stumbled and fell. Guan Yu let him get back up, return to his lines and get another horse. Huang Zhong prepared to use his bow, but remembering Guan Yu's kindness he instead fired to miss. Knowing about his accuracy Guan Yu realized the truth, however Han Xuan wasn't happy and recalled his army.

Confused by this Huang Zhong obeyed and headed up to meet his lord. Before he could say anything Han Xuan ordered his men to seize him and he was bound.

"My lord, what is this?" The old man asked, shocked. Han Xuan glared at him.

"Do you think me blind? You are in collusion with Guan Yu to steal my city." He yelled, "Take him out and execute him!"

Suddenly, before any further move could be made the men holding Huang Zhong fell dead and a deep voice spoke.

"Han Xuan…Scum…Traitor…of his people…I…kill him!"

The speaker was a muscle-bound imposing figure wielding a large Double Voulge.

"Wei Yan…! Han Xuan bellowed, attempting to berate his officer but before he could Wei Yan beheaded him.

In a panic Han Hao fled the city and eventually found his way to Cao-Cao. Wei Yan freed Huang Zhong and, together with the army and the populace they welcomed Guan Yu and then, when he arrived, Liu Bei. Finally after much effort peace was restored to Jing and Liu Bei set about ensuring that his army was rebuilt and made stronger. He also sent word to Wu to enquire about conditions there and his hope to re-establish their alliance.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. The Warring States Begin

**Dynasty Warriors: A Love Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 9 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yup, they do, and they are gonna get more allies in this chapter. Glad you enjoyed it.  
kkman57: Glad you enjoyed it, it's a completely fictional point, but I had to make for this story so Liu Bei would have a legitimate reason for claiming Jing.  
KaiAbelinda: Thanks.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Warring States Begin**

In Wu Sun Jian continued Ce's work of rebuilding. Glad as he was to have his daughter back safe and sound, he knew she was yearning to return to Liu Bei. Soon however word reached him Liu Bei's exploits and he rejoiced, for now his ally was almost on equal footing with him, and together they could easily stand against Dong Zhuo. Soon enough a letter from Liu Bei arrived informing Sun Jian of his success, in it he expressed his hopes to reaffirm their alliance and launch a joint attack on Dong Zhuo and Cao-Cao.

Sun Jian sighed. "Liu Bei does not know Cao-Cao's true nature. I will have to send a letter to inform him of my agreement to his alliance...But I'll also need to explain Cao-Cao's plan to him."

"Father."

Sun Jian looked up and saw Shangxiang standing before him.

"You know I wish to return to Liu Bei." She stated, Sun Jian nodded and she continued. "Well how about I take the letter to him. It would save you so much trouble."

"I cannot just send you away to Liu Bei, my daughter." Sun Jian explained, "The road is dangerous, who knows if Dong Zhuo's spies are not already watching the roads."

"I will take her my lord."

Everyone turned to look at the speaker and saw it was Lianshi. Pleased with this arrangement Sun Jian wrote his letter to Liu Bei and Shangxiang took it and together with Lianshi they left for Jing.

Liu Bei had gathered his troops, although he noticed that at least half of the people, those on the eastern half, were slightly dissatisfied and after enquiring he learned the truth. The people in those districts had been victims of tyranny that Liu Biao had been powerless to stop, and it was Sun Jian who had saved them. While pondering this he received word of Shangxiang and Lianshi's arrival as well as a messenger from Yi Province. Liu Bei was overjoyed to hear that Shangxiang was safe and saw her at once. After embracing he spoke to her.

"I am so glad to see you again my lady." He remarked softly. She smiled.

"As am I, Liu Bei." She replied.

Once their heartfelt reunion was over Lianshi said good bye and returned to Wu. Shangxiang gave Liu Bei the letter from her father. He read it and was surprised by Cao-Cao's conduct.

"So, we have an ally in the enemy camp." He remarked quietly.

Finally, satisfied and relieved, with Wu's alliance to him restored Liu Bei consented to see the messenger from Yi. The messenger was Liu Zhang's officer, Zhang Song. He presented the letter to Liu Bei and while Liu Bei read it he spoke to the lord.

"My lord, Liu Zhang, was present at the wedding. He saw firsthand what you were fighting against; he is now making you an offer. He wants you to take charge of his armies, his cities and territories are yours to occupy. In return, all he asks is that you make good use of him and his men during the war. We seek to aid you and are offering you this chance to obtain greater resources and troops, even more officers to fight at your side."

Liu Bei was surprised at this, he knew Liu Zhang well and knew that such an opportunity should not be passed up, especially since he wasn't actually taking over Yi Province, it was simply a temporary shift in power until peace could finally be returned.

Liu Bei discussed things with his officers and soon he emptied his troops and officers out of Western Jing, realizing this show of good faith Sun Jian did as Liu Bei had hoped and sent his own men in to keep peace. Then Liu Bei, along with many of his officers and troops headed to Yi, Guan Yu and other officers and troops were left in Jing with Guan Yu in charge. Once settled into Cheng Du Liu Bei was welcomed by all and soon his territory grew even larger. He also received many new officers including Ma Chao and Ma Dai. Apart from Zhang Lu in Hanzhong and the sub-region of Yi province to the south, Nanman, the land was now split between Cao-Cao, Sun Jian, Dong Zhuo and Liu Bei. Dong Zhuo was alarmed by the rapid growth and recovery of his two chief enemies and so, immediately he decided to improve his army and gain more territory, he prepared to move into Hanzhong.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Battle of Hanzhong

**Dynasty Warriors: A Love Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 10 of my Dynasty Warriors story enjoy.

**Reviews**

**KaiAbelinda: Thanks, actually no, if you read it carefully enough you would've realized it was actually Dong Zhuo vs. Zhang Lu.  
Diao Lover: Well, he does have one advantage, but it won't last forever, terrain.  
kkman57: Don't know how you came to that conclusion, Dong Zhuo is currently one of the four greatest powers in the land at the moment along with Sun Jian, Cao-Cao and Liu Bei.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Battle of Hanzhong**

Deciding to completely overwhelm his foe, Dong Zhuo assembled a massive army and marched into Hanzhong. Word quickly reached Zhang Lu, who was not only the regional lord of Hanzhong, but also the head of the religious sect Five Pecks of Rice. The name came from how much he charged for his religious services. When word reached him of Dong Zhuo's invasion the populace fell into a panic. He quickly called a council. His brother, Zhang Wei, stepped forwards.

"My brother, we may be vastly outnumbered but we still have the advantage." He stated, "They are unfamiliar with the terrain and do not know the vantage points. We can use them to turn their massive army into a panicked mob."

Zhang Lu accepted and so with Yang Ang, Yang Bo and Yang Ren, Zhang Wei headed out with his army to meet Dong Zhuo's. Zhang Lu stayed in the city with Yan Pu and Yang Song and attempted to calm the populace. Zhang Wei led his army to the main fortification that separated Hanzhong from Tian Shui, Yang Ping Gate. He garrisoned his troops there to take advantage of the gates natural defences and vantage points so they could attack Dong Zhuo's army from above. He then called his officers to council.

Once his officers were gathered Yang Ang and Yang Bo immediately called out, being the more militaristic of the generals, they wanted to go out and immediately fight the army as it arrived and was tired from the march. Their brother, Yang Ren however disagreed.

"I have studied the weather patterns, if we wait a day before going out then this area will be covered in fog." He explained, "We can use the fog and our terrain advantage to launch several ambushes and defeat them utterly."

Zhang Wei agreed to this plan and so it was set in motion, all the men were in place. When Dong Zhuo's vanguard, led by Li Jue, Guo Si and Niu Fu arrived. When they saw the fortifications they immediately made camp, deciding to wait for the main body so they have a greater chance. Despite Niu Fu's protests Li Jue and Guo Si saw their men were weary and allowed them to rest immediately, without setting proper guards in the camps.

"If the enemy decides to ambush us, we will be vulnerable." He argued, Li Jue and Guo Si laughed.

Guo Si then replied, "The enemy does not have an ambush unit in place, look at the flags up there." He gestured to the gate which showed a multitude of flags, each representing a unit of at least 100 men. "They are all cowering in there, refusing to come out and fight."

Li Jue nodded.

"I am in charge of the vanguard, I say we rest." Niu Fu glared.

"Do what you will, but I am placing guards in my camp."

With that he stormed out of the tent and headed to his own camp to do just that.

Guo Si made to go after him but Li Jue stopped him.

"No, leave him. I will report his insubordination and when we achieve victory he will have no share in the glory."

Satisfied Li Jue and Guo Si settled into their main tents and relaxed. Niu Fu was tense and on edge, despite their exhaustion he ordered his men to set careful guards in the camp before retiring. Despite what Li Jue and Guo Si thought, his men did not resent him for his actions, in fact they agreed with him and had already been halfway through setting up the guard themselves when he returned to give the order. So it was that when dawn came the next day and the fog rolled in Niu Fu's men were on high alert. The ambush forces came out of hiding and attacked, taking Li Jue and Guo Si completely by surprise. Due to his preparations however Niu Fu was ready for them and was able to beat them back with some effort, finally he turned and, abandoning his camp, he went to aid the other two, eventually breaking them free of the press and retreating. The ambush units returned to the gate and Zhang Wei began plotting their next move. The fleeing vanguard soon fell in with the main body led by Dong Zhuo, Lu Bu, Diaochan and Li Su. The rear guard was being manned by Fan Chou, Hua Xiong and Li Meng. Dong Zhuo was surprised when he saw his vanguard fleeing towards him. They delivered their report, the troop's reports corroborating Niu Fu's version of events. Dong Zhuo was enraged and would have executed them had Niu Fu not begged him off.

"My lord they are important members of your army, if you kill them morale and your entire purpose will suffer a huge blow."

Everyone was surprised, Niu Fu had after all been ridiculed and ignored by the two hapless commanders and yet here he was defending them.

So Li Jue and Guo Si were simply demoted in rank and Dong Zhuo stopped his army and camped there. As they waited Dong Zhuo heard murmuring outside his tent and sneaked out to listen. It was his men; he listened to what they were whispering.

"I hope our lord isn't planning a direct assault, this place is treacherous and would take too long to traverse, we'd run out of food." One man stated. The others agreed with him.

Another man then spoke, "If only there was some way he could achieve a quick victory."

He returned to his tent and pondered. He knew his troops were right, however he was stuck. There was no way he could get word to Li Ru in time. Li Ru was in the capital, ensuring that Xingcai wouldn't attempt to escape again. Luckily he got his answer when Li Su came to his tent with a plan.

"My lord, I know a way to succeed, without the expense of any more men." He revealed, "Yang Song, he is an officer of Zhang Lu, but he is corrupt to the core."

Dong Zhuo listened to the plan and smirked, he gave Li Su a horse, laden with gold and a letter. Li Su left on the horse and rode through a secret byroad he had found and soon made it to Hanzhong. He was able to slip in and presented the letter and gold to Yang Song. Yang Song, upon receiving the gift, let Li Su slip away and acted as the letter had instructed. Soon Zhang Wei and his army heard from their lord. He was in a panic and wanted the army to return, according to what he had heard; Dong Zhuo's army was heading down a bypath that would lead them to Hanzhong. In a panic the army immediately left Yang Ping Gate and returned to Hanzhong. Dong Zhuo's army surged forwards, they claimed Yang Ping Gate and Lu Bu led the charge of the fleeing army slaughtering them and soon Dong Zhuo's army had taken charge of the gate and had Hanzhong surrounded. Yang Song's treachery extended further and opened the gates for them, Yan Pu however caught and killed him, but it was too late and Yan Pu was also slain. Zhang Lu and those that would follow him all fled from Han Zhong and scattered throughout the land until finally Zhang Lu died of illness. His followers wept openly and looked for new places to call home. Meanwhile Dong Zhuo and his army settled into Hanzhong and made preparations for their next conquest. On Dong Zhuo's orders more of his troops and officers came over to Hanzhong, including Li Ru. Xingcai was also to be brought over and soon they began making plans for their next target, Liu Bei.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. The Enchantress

**Dynasty Warriors: A Love Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 11 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here it is :)  
kkman57: Yup, they definitely are, thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Enchantress**

It was night time. After long discussions there was still no confirmed plan by the army. They still had to come up with a means to defeat Liu Bei. Yet none of the officers could agree on a plan. Lu Bu had stepped out of the meeting hall; he was frustrated by the lack of progress.

"Unbelievable, mindless buffoons, they can't even think of a simple plan of attack." He muttered to himself, "Liu Bei has yet to fully gain the trust of the people of Yi, we should just attack him, the people will panic and obstruct his armies, we can defeat him easily then."

Growling at the incompetence of the other officers he headed to the home he had claimed for his stay. Diaochan was already there, waiting for him. She looked up and smiled when he stepped in.

"Welcome back Lord Lu Bu." She greeted him cheerfully.

His angry expression softened and he smiled as he walked over to her. She reached up and gently touched his face.

"You look troubled, my lord?" She remarked curiously.

He sighed and shook his head as he removed his pheasant tail headpiece and sat down.

"Dong Zhuo's army is full of idiots." He remarked, "They can't even decide on a simple plan of attack against Liu Bei."

Diaochan smiled and wrapped her slender arms around his massive frame. He smiled and gently pulled her closer and they kissed.

With the council over for the night the officers all left the main mall. As they headed back to the homes they had claimed, Dong Zhuo left the building too and sighed. Still no plan had been formed. The defeat at Xin Ye had damaged Li Ru's prestige and his officers argued amongst themselves.

'_You'd think they could agree on a simple attack strategy.'_ He thought. _'At this rate Liu Bei will calm the people and he'd be so much more difficult to attack.'_

He walked away from the meeting hall, lost in thought. It was then he spotted something, he was passing Lu Bu's house and noticed the lights were still on.

"Strange, Lu Bu left before any of us…" He pondered, "He said he was tired, I thought he'd be asleep by now."

Shaking his head he moved closer. He was about to open the door when he saw something through the window that made him stop. He could see Lu Bu and, in his arms, was a woman. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

'_What's this…Lu Bu, how dare he hide a woman like that for me?'_ He thought angrily, _'I swear, she will be mine, I will ensure it.'_

Still fuming Dong Zhuo returned to his newly acquired palace. As per his instruction, Xingcai had been brought from the capital and was tied to the bed, tightly gagged and naked. She gave a muffled scream and struggled helplessly as Dong Zhuo smirked and approached her.

"Well my dear, it seems we have the whole night ahead of us," He laughed, "And I intend to make the most of it."

She struggled helplessly but it was futile as Dong Zhuo prepared to make his move.

Meanwhile, in Xu Chang, Cao-Cao's capital of Wei, Cao-Cao was seated on his throne. He sighed and then observed Wang Yi, who was standing before him.

"Wang Yi. I always appreciate people for their ability." He explained, "But, you have not really given a reason for joining me, I assure you, it will not be spoken beyond these walls. But you must tell me what you seek."

There was silence as the sullen woman glared at Cao-Cao. Finally she sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore." She remarked, "My…my family was slaughtered by Dong Zhuo…I was spared, only for my beauty."

She glared again, before continuing bitterly.

"I was forced to become his concubine…I only escaped by chance when he won that tournament…Since then I waited for my chance. I made up my mind, I knew what you were like and so I choose to join you…I know what you have planned and I wish to help you."

Cao-Cao smirked.

"I see, thank you, well; I promise, you will have your revenge."

Wang Yi nodded and left the room. After she did Xiahou Dun entered.

"Cousin, I did as you asked and scoured our territory for the people you described. I have found them." He stated, "They have brought their people with them too."

Cao-Cao smiled, "Excellent, so, who do we have?"

"Yuan's son, Ba is now old enough to fight…We've also gained support from men of great ability; Deng Ai, Zhong Hui, Zhuge Dan, Guo Huai and Jia Chong." He explained, he paused before continuing. "The others are a family, a husband and wife, their two sons and the wife of the second son. Sima Yi, Zhang Chunhua, Sima Shi, Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji."

Cao-Cao smiled.

"Ah, excellent, the Sima family have joined us." He replied and accepted them all in.

The officers stepped in and made their obeisance and Cao-Cao accepted them graciously. Finally he turned to Sima Yi.

"As you know, I am allied to Dong Zhuo…But do you know the full truth?"

Sima Yi smirked.

"Of course, why else would a man like you even consider aiding that tyrant." Sima Yi shook his head, "I only wonder, why you haven't acted yet?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Ah but it's obvious. You've been waiting for someone to help you come up with a plan that will be most effective."

Cao-Cao smirked.

"Indeed, the rumours of your talents don't begin to do you justice I see." Cao-Cao then sat down, "So, what plan do you have to offer?"

Sima Yi pondered briefly and then smirked before approaching Cao-Cao and whispering the plan in his ear. Cao-Cao smirked, he now knew when and where to strike.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Battle of Mt Ding Jun

**Dynasty Warriors: A Love Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 12 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**KaiAbleinda: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
kkman57: We still have a way to go, this is only the second story after all, and it's almost done.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's sad about Wang Yi and yes, they have arrived.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Battle of Mt. Ding Jun**

Due to Dong Zhuo's army not making a move Liu Bei was able to consolidate his power in Yi. Now he was ready and at the advice of Zhuge Liang, he prepared his army and marched out to attack Dong Zhuo and claim Hanzhong. Panicked by this Dong Zhuo hastily gathered a force together and went out to meet him in battle. Due to the routes they had to travel Dong Zhuo was able to set up his forces in defensive positions taking vantage points of Mt. Ding Jun and Mt. Cha Qi. Dong Zhuo had split his forces between both mountains and the garrisons between them. Liu Bei arrived and immediately formed plans with Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong. Soon his army was also ready, set up on Mt. Tian Dang and the garrisons nearby. Zhuge Liang gave his instructions.

"We must surround Mt. Ding Jun, Zhao Yun circle around to the south, Wei Yan, move around the base of the mountain and attack it directly, Zhang Fei, strike through the centre and join Wei Yan." He ordered. "I want all three of you to surround the mountain with your armies, attack when you are given the signal from Mt. Cha Qi."

They all bowed. Liu Bei and Liu Shan maintained guard at the main camp. Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying occupied one of the front line garrisons, preparing to use her new weapons. Several of Liu Bei's other officers, including those who had once served Shu all maintained their guard or joined with the main units to aid in the attack. Coming up with a plan to weaken Dong Zhuo's army and position, and to remove the threat he would pose, Huang Zhong and Pang Tong went to attack Mt. Cha Qi and Zhang Jiao.

The Shu army immediately charged out, taking Dong Zhuo's army by surprise. They had expected Shu to remain on defences due to Zhang Jiao's magic. Unfortunately the magic took a long time to prepare and Shu was taking advantage of that to launch an all-out assault. Huang Zhong and Pang Tong found themselves facing strong resistance at Mt. Cha Qi. Guarding Zhang Jiao was Lu Bu; along with him was Li Su, Fan Chou, Song Xian, Wei Xu, Hou Cheng and Zang Ba. All of them put up a strong defence and even Huang Zhong's arrows couldn't make a dent. Meanwhile the trio of armies was advancing through the garrisons and had already defeated Li Meng and Zhang Xiu. As they progressed however they found Dong Min and Dong Yue blocking their path along with Xu Rong. Zhang Ji was guarding another garrison along with Diaochan. Finally, with the juggernauts coming out to aid them, the main forces broke through the garrisons, leaving Diaochan and Zhang Ji guarding the only garrison yet to be attacked. Dong Zhuo was panicked as he saw Mt. Ding Jun getting surrounded. Li Jue and Guo Si were guarding the camp gates; Li Ru reassured his lord that Zhang Jiao would save them with his magic. Back at Mt. Cha Qi Huang Zhong and Pang Tong finally defeated most of the officers guarding the mountain and reached the gate. Lu Bu stood guard at the gate and blocked their advance.

Lu Bu glared at his opponents.

"So old man." He growled, "You think you can best me."

"You may be powerful Lu Bu." Huang Zhong countered, "But I have more experience than you, you'll see just what I can do."

They both prepared to fight but Pang Tong then spoke.

"Are you sure you should be here Lu Bu." He remarked, "Zhang Ji has just been defeated by a young man who I gained the allegiance of."

"So."

"Well, my young friend Jiang Wei is attacking that garrison he was in; I believe a certain woman is there."

Lu Bu glared fiercely.

"What, Diaochan, NO!"

With that he rode off on Red Hare, ignoring Huang Zhong and Pang Tong. Pang Tong's ruse had been to secure the aid of a local man named Jiang Wei, who had a flair for strategy. He was to attack and defeat Zhang Ji but only to pretend to engage Diaochan. This would lure Lu Bu out and when that happened he was to flee the garrison and join the force attacking Mt. Ding Jun. With that plan having been carried out successfully and Lu Bu staying with Diaochan, despite realizing he had been tricked, Huang Zhong and Pang Tong continued. As such Zhang Jiao, concentrating on his magic wasn't focused and so Huang Zhong fired an arrow, striking him in the back. Knowing that fighting on would be foolish he fled; Lu Bu and Diaochan also left the battlefield with those who were fleeing and all returning to Tian Shui.

So the signal was given and Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei, Wei Yan and Jiang Wei all charged up the mountain. Despite their best efforts Li Jue and Guo Si were hopelessly outnumbered and even with Li Ru coming to offer reinforcements they had no chance. They were soon forced to flee. In the chaos of battle Dong Zhuo escaped with his army and Shu won the battle, driving them out of Hanzhong. Liu Bei got to work in the city, cleaning everything up and calming the people, the battlefield was being cleared too. Zhao Yun was clearing the dead bodies out of the Mt. Ding Jun camp when he heard something. It sounded like someone in pain, but the sounds were muffled. He looked around and soon found a young woman, bound and gagged, naked and covered in injuries. The black hair was immediately familiar and as the young woman turned in pain he saw her face and hurried forwards.

"Xingcai!"

Her eyes shot open and she made a relieved sound as Zhao Yun untied her, removed the gag and covered her up.

"Hold on, I'll get you to Hanzhong, we can get you treated there."

Xingcai nodded, relieved to finally have escaped Dong Zhuo. Zhao Yun picked her up and carried her away from the battlefield and to the castle town at Hanzhong.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Relief

**Dynasty Warriors: A Love Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 13 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they got her back.  
KaiAbelinda: Thanks, yeah, she is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Relief**

In Hanzhong Liu Shan was helping a group of people who had been mistreated under Dong Zhuo's rule. Once he had finished helping them he verified they would be okay and went to see if anyone else needed help. As he walked he saw Zhao Yun approaching, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open when he saw Zhao Yun was carrying Xingcai. He immediately hurried forwards.

"Xingcai!" He called out; she immediately reacted to his voice.

She looked up and smiled, reaching out to him, he took her hand.

"Are you…What…?"

She shook her head, Zhao Yun nodded grimly.

"She needs help; I was taking her to the doctor."

Liu Shan delicately took Xingcai and carried her. "I'll do it." He stated and carried her to the doctors.

When they arrived at the doctors he saw Xingcai and directed Liu Shan to the main room where the treatments were carried out. He set her down and sat by as the doctor worked. Zhao Yun meanwhile had reported to Liu Bei and told him about the rescue of Xingcai and about what had happened and where she currently was. Liu Bei was relieved.

"Good, now she is safe, all that remains is…ensuring that Dong Zhuo cannot harm her or anyone else again."

Zhao Yun nodded and Liu Bei went to visit his son and Xingcai at the doctors.

While the doctor worked on treating Xingcai, Liu Bei arrived along with Zhang Fei. Liu Shan looked up.

"Father, I…" He began; Liu Bei smiled and shook his head.

"It's alright my son, don't worry about anything, just focus on helping Xingcai."

Zhang Fei stepped forwards and then spoke to the doctor.

"Will, will she be okay?" He asked, concerned for his daughter. There was a brief moment of silence as the doctor worked before answering.

"Her injuries will be healed soon." He explained, "But I would advise moving her to Chengdu and then, not letting her leave until she is fit and ready to go out into the battlefield again."

Xingcai groaned and then asked.

"How long will that be?"

"Nine months at most…" The doctor looked up and then revealed, "Until the baby is born."

That shocked everybody present, none more so than Xingcai.

"I…I'm pregnant." She gasped, the doctor nodded and Zhang Fei glared darkly.

"She was raped by Dong Zhuo, that beast I'll..!"

"Calm yourself." The doctor stated, "Yes she was raped, but the progression of pregnancy indicates this was from an earlier incident."

It was then things made sense, Liu Shan went beet red and he and Xingcai shared a nervous look as they realized the truth.

"So…It's…It's my child." Liu Shan stated finally.

Zhang Fei's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. He seemed torn between punching Liu Shan and congratulating the pair. Liu Bei smiled and steppe forwards.

"Congratulations both of you. I'll see to the arrangements for transfer at once."

With that he left, Zhang Fei followed. Soon, leaving some of his people to watch over Hanzhong, Liu Bei and several others returned to Chengdu and the areas they were in charge of, Xingcai was transferred to the specialist doctors in Chengdu, Liu Shan stayed with her and they set about recovering and preparing for their next move.

In Luoyang however things were not as peaceful. Emperor Xian attempted to ease Dong Zhuo's anger at this loss with consolation rewards. Dong Zhuo accepted these but his rage wasn't abated, it wasn't the loss in battle that angered him, it was the loss of his wife. Lady Xiahou attempted to reason with him. But Dong Zhuo countered with his knowledge that Xingcai wasn't a virgin when they were married and therefore the marriage was annulled before it even began. In a rage he ordered her execution and once she was killed he used his power to make Diaochan his concubine. Lu Bu was enraged but, knowing that to act now would be foolishness he kept his anger under control, but it smouldered within him as he saw his beloved with Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo then sent word to Cao-Cao warning him about possible moves from Wu. He sent this message in hope that Cao-Cao would attack Wu; in the meantime he set about restoring his army and prestige.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Epilogue

**Dynasty Warriors: A Love Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 14 of my Dynasty Warriors story, the epilogue, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, yeah, Dong Zhuo is going to regret that mistake.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

Following the battle of Mt. Ding Jun Dong Zhuo's prestige was damaged and now he had difficulty maintaining control of the areas under his control. Cao-Cao continued to build his army and, upon receiving Dong Zhuo's message he made preparations to meet Wu in battle. He also focused on building his army more and making small moves, as part of Sima Yi's plan. In Wu, they prepared for battle and, in order to keep Cao-Cao's secret allegiance to them from being discovered, they prepared to attack him in combat. Having claimed Hanzhong Liu Bei's army and power grew. Xingcai and Liu Shan stayed together and waited for the birth of their child. There was only one other army in China that wasn't part of the four main powers; Wei, Wu, Shu and Qin. The only army left apart from them was the Nanman. Since they were at his south border and could attack from behind if he went to attack Dong Zhuo, Liu Bei sought to gain their allegiance. For he knew that soon it would come down to the final battle, their last chance to destroy Dong Zhuo's tyranny and return the land to Emperor Xian's rightful control.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
